thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Yandry Fowler
Yandry Fowler is the current Lord of Skyreach and the Whiteroyal of the Kingdom of the Greenbelt. He ascended to his lordship in 260 AA at the young age of 14, and became the Whiteroyal in 274 AA due to his relationship with Yoren IV Yronwood and his abilities at ruling. Biography Yandry Fowler was born the eldest son of Ormund Fowler, the present Lord of Skyreach. His early childhood was fairly unremarkable; his father had a habit of being lackadaisical about most things, and thus the boy’s education was fairly standard and mostly taken over by the servants of the house. Among these was his uncle Gerold, whom the boy was enamored with about his tales of knighthood and fighting. Things changed during the War of the Vulture King. His father had taken much of their army to amass with the Yronwood forces, leaving Skyreach under defended. It fell easily to the Dayne and Blackmont forces, leaving Gerold dead and Yandry as one of the many prisoners of his family in the keep. Although they would later be liberated by his father and the rest of the Greenbelt forces, it would leave Yandry with a life long hatred of House Dayne and Blackmont, as well as a loathing for his own father. The boy took a much more hands on approach with his education as he grew older, insisting on learning about warfare and such. When he was fourteen, his father, who had always struggled with illness, passed due to natural causes. While there was some debate over who would rule until Yandry came of age, the boy shocked them all when he insisted on ruling then, refusing every suggestion of a regent until they relented. Despite his age, the boy showed great authority in his position, acting as an able ruler despite being inexperienced. He managed to negotiate a marriage for himself with House Uller, as well as securing his sister Arrianne as the future queen of the Greenbelt. The young king grew enamoured with his sister, and through her Yandry quickly became one of the king’s most trusted companions, earning himself the position of Whiteroyal in 274 AA despite being only 28 years of age. By then, the young lord had become quite schooled in military tactics, and upon discussing the ambitions of his young king he decided to commit himself to his dream as well. His first task was to learn the ways of war beyond what he already knew. There were many castles in the Torrentine and the Principality that would require an expert approach to crack, so he dedicated himself to learning how to siege and assault such fortresses. In his duties as Warden of the Prince’s Pass, he also learned how to expertly fortify his holdings, ensuring that no force would ever take his home again. In 296, his skills were finally put to the test during The Storm War. Summoned to Yronwood, he brought an army with him, led by himself and his brother Edric, while his brother Ynys took to fortifying the pass. Learning of Durrandon’s army, he moved quickly to reinforce Wyl, but the men he had would not be enough. His brother Edric took a contingent of men to delay the Storm men, but the rest of the army was forced to flee to Wyl, where they hoped they could last until reinforcements came. When the Durrandon army arrived they wasted no time in laying siege to the castle. Luckily his brother had bought him enough time to begin fortifying the castle, and the Durrandon assaults resulted in no gains for either side. After a long, arduous siege, relief finally came, and the armies of the Greenbelt and Torrentine drove the men back to their kingdom, though not without cost. The next years were spent rebuilding. Whilst his lands had not suffered from the fighting, his countrymen’s had, so in his position as Whiteroyal he made it his duty to set about aiding his countrymen. He also set to improving the defenses of his home, as the King of the Torrentine seemed set of provoking their kingdom. When his King called for a council at Hellholt, he gave Yandry a different task: fortify the Boneway, and ready the troops. Sending his son and trusted sword with him, he followed Yoren’s orders. His King did not trust everyone at the council, and better to be prepared than dead. Timeline: 246 AA: Born 252 AA: The War of the Vulture King, Gerold Fowler is slain 260 AA: Ormund Fowler dies of natural causes, Yandry assume lordship 264 AA: Marries Dyanna Uller 270 AA: His sister Arrianne marries Yoren IV Yronwood 274 AA: Named Whiteroyal of the Greenbelt 296-7 AA: The Storm War. Yandry proves critical in the defense at Wyl, but Edric Fowler is killed. Albin Fowler also died whilst harrying the Stormlanders. 298 AA: Council at Hellholt called, Yandry tasked with overseeing projects at Yronwood and overseeing army. Dagos Fowler and Joss Greyhawk sent instead. Supporting Characters: * Ynys Fowler: Brother and Right Hand. Archetype: Castellan * Joss Greyhawk: Legitimized bastard Cousin and trusted friend. Master at Arms. Archetype: Warrior (Polearms) * Ser Trebor Raptyr: Knight in service to House Fowler and Master of the Horse. Archetype: Navigator * Maester Hammish: Dusklander Maester to House Fowler. Archetype: Maester * Dagos Fowler: Son. Archetype: Bastion Family Tree: Link Yandry Fowler b.246 * Dyanna Uller, his wife 252 ** Dagos Fowler, heir apparent 267 *** Johanna Irrar, his wife 270 **** Myles Folwer 284 **** Aliandra Fowler 286 **** Garin Fowler 291 ** Clarisse Fowler 267 *** Unnamed Torrentine Knight **** Jeyne Star 283 *** Unnamed Greenbelt Knight **** Harmen Bone 284 *** Gulian Shells, her husband 271 **** Ferris Shells 287 ** Yorick Fowler 269 *** Velena Lamb, his wife 273 **** Sarella Fowler 290 **** Deziel Fowler 293 ** Obella Fowler 272 Ynys Fowler, his brother and Castellan of Skyreach 249 * Gwyneth Wyl, his wife 255 ** Garrison Fowler 273 *** Ashara Ladybright, his wife 274 **** Yandry Fowler 298 ** Deria Fowler 275 ** Oberyn Fowler 279 Edric Fowler, his brother 251 d. 296 * Myria Lake, his wife 257 ** Timeon Fowler 275 ** Albin Fowler 278 d. 297 Arianne Fowler, his sister 255 * Yoren IV Yronwood, King of the Greenbelt 254 ** Prince Yorick Yronwood, Heir Apparent 273 *** Meredyth Wyl, his wife **** Prince William Yronwood 291 **** Prince Arthur Yronwood 293 **** Prince Ryon Yronwood 295 **** Prince Ormond Yronwood 296 ** Prince Anders Yronwood, the Red Sword of the Bloodroyal 275 *** Alysanne Uller, his wife **** Prince Davos Yronwood 287 **** Princess Tyene Yronwood 289 **** Princess Alys Yronwood 290 **** Prince Olyvar Yronwood ** Prince Cletus Yronwood, killed in the Boneway against House Durrandon 275 d. 297 *** Lythene Tyrell, his wife **** Prince Yronwood, died of sickness in infancy 295 d. 296 **** Princess Jennelyn Yronwood ** Princess Gwyneth Yronwood 278 ** Princess Ysilla Yronwood 279 Category:Kingdom of the Greenbelt Category:House Fowler Category:Dornish